prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Erica Davidson
"It's not going to be easy. But you have a great opportunity this time.." Erica Davidson was the first governor of Wentworth Detention Centre, Erica was strong willed, capable and compassionate to a point, she had the respect of many prisoners and staff. Preceding Ann Reynolds. She appeared from Episodes 001 - 360, 424-428, 451-454. Erica is forced to resign by Ted Douglas after a strike, but comes back on two seperate occassions. Governor At Wentworth Erica Davidson, was Wentworth's first governor. A very capable woman, knowing when to be a stern governor, and when to be more caring. Although she never actually worked as a prisoner officer, she is still considering her authority figure status. Despite never being a "screw", she did take on a night shift to allow her officers a little rest once when the prison was especially short staffed. On this occasion, it was demonstrated how the prisoners respected Mrs Davidson, when they were able to joke around with her before lights out, requesting breakfast in bed,with Mrs Davidson joking said " I'll send the steward". Mrs Davidson always took pride in the fact that she was all for prisoner rehabilitation, despite any Departmental limiations. She also took part in meetings held by the Prison Reform Group (PRG), and kept up to date with general welfare and prison news. Although many prisoners have had numerous arguments with Mrs Davidson, she is generally seen as a fair governor, with some prisoners using a hostage attempt to free her from a hostage sitiuation she was in the middle of, but more on that later. Erica is forced to resign from Wentworth after Head of Department Ted Douglas had enough of Erica when the women demanded to see him. Erica was summoned back to her office, where she resigned and left the prison, in the following episode, Ted tells Meg that Erica resigned because she was finding the job harder, but Meg caught on, saying that Erica wouldn't just quit because things got hard and that the department more likely forced her out of the position. Instead of letting everything so knew in the governorship go, Erica takes up a job with the department instead, she is seen on good terms with her successor to the governorship Ann Reynolds. Erica Davidson, Aunty, Sister, Daughter and general other family. Erica Davidson initiallty suffered some embarrassment when her niece Barbara Davidson was sent to Wentworth for drug charges, incurring there wrath of Bea Smith amongst others. Barbara, after threatening to kill herself while burning down the prison, was eventually transferred. During this storyline, we also had a glimpse of Erica's ex husband. We dont hear much of Erica's family after that, besides a mention of Barbara, when Erica tells a prisoner that Barbara is due for release. We eventually meet Erica's brother, and her mother Florence, where she eventually dies and leaves a family secret. Notable Storylines *Niece, Barbara Davidson sent to Wentworth for drug charges, Erica soon learns the danger of having family in such an environment. Barbara is eventually transferred. *Erica get shot (Episode 082) *Erica meets Factory Boss, Andrew Reynolds, and embarks on a short affair *Erica has to deal with her mothers illness, and the discovery of a family secret *Erica is kidnapped by friends of an inmate - resulting in the kidnapping of the inmate until Mrs Davo was returned safe. Erica made a few attempts to resign, but was usually lured back to the job. She was forced to resign by the Head of the Department, Ted Douglas (360), following the escape of Bea Smith. She was replaced by Ann Reynolds (364). She did return however, for two lots of guest appearances, the first when she turned up to investigate the running of the prison while Joan Ferguson was Acting Governor. The second appearance had her promoted to head of The Department of Corrections. The last mention of Erica (491) is when Ann Reynolds mentions to Meg Jackson that she has resigned from the department to pursue a career in Canberra, Australia, working with a subcommittee formed to examine the role of women in the work force. Colleagues Erica got along well with Meg Jackson. Mostly Meg followed Erica's orders, but when Erica insisted Meg take time off after her husband Bill was murdered, it was Meg who insisted on coming in. Erica would often clash with Jim Fletcher, who simply believed in being fair, but firm, and often objected to Erica's decision because of it. Erica similarly clashed with Vera Bennett often, but Vera felt that Erica's fairness and more humanitarian approach were a waste of time. Erica also clashed with Colleen Powell (who became prominent when Vera left) because Colleen was almost becoming a mini-Vera. Colleen believed in following the rules, as Vera did, and thus clashed with Erica when Erica opposed her. Erica like many of the Wentworth staff also had words with senior officer Joan Ferguson, and even with Joan's 'impecciable' record, Erica was still suspect about her. But was also surprised when Joan returned to work in episode 333 after Joan was pulled out of the building on a spinal board after the Wentworth fire. Outside of Wentworth Erica is divorced but apparently kept the name (her maiden name is Marne). Her father was a well respected judge. We also find out that Erica's mother Florence, had a child who died in an accident, before her and her brother James Marne. And lets not forget Barbara, Erica's niece who was sent to Wentworth for drug offences. At times, we have seen Erica at home, relaxing. She seems to enjoy spending time on the phone to her friends. She has also been seen to be a bit of a socialite, making plans to go to the theatre. She also prefers to wear her hair down, instead of the more professional hairdo she sports while working. Notes *When Lizzie Birdsworth tried to get back inside Wentworth Erica defended her in court which Lizzie only got off with a fine which Erica paid. After Lizzie was let off Erica drove her home and when she got out of the car Lizzie ran off and attempted to smash a window of a shop with a glass bottle (trying once again to get back inside) which Erica was just in time to grab her by the wrist and stop her. *Erica would often assist Lizzie on her days out (eg. Going to see Lizzie's Brother and taking her to the age care centre which Lizzie was going to go to to get out of wentworth. During that time at the old peoples home one of the residents mistakes Lizzie for Erica's mother) Category:Screws Category:Heads of The Department Category:Protagonists Category:1979 Arrivals Category:1970s Characters Category:1980s Characters Category:1984 Departures Category:Original Characters Category:Inside Category:Governors Category:Prison Reform Group Category:Davidson Family Category:Great Fire of Wentworth Category:Sandy Edwards Riot Category:Franky Doyle Riot Category:PCBH Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Resigned